


[Podfic] Catnip

by Chantress



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Intoxication, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Geralt encounters a rare herb, which acts a lot like witcher catnip.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	[Podfic] Catnip

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Catnip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061250) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



**Title:** Catnip  
 **Author:** inexplicifics  
 **Reader:** Chantress  
 **Fandom:** The Witcher  
 **Pairing:** gen  
 **Rating:** Teen and Up  
 **Length and format:** 00:14:43, mp3  
 **Warnings:** inadvertent intoxication, hardcore cuddling

 **Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tr83bz9hwi250yc/Catnip.mp3/file)


End file.
